Lucy's Boys
by DreamerQueen3631
Summary: Lucy has been forgotten by her team since Lisanna got back two weeks ago, but that's completely understandable. Lucy would do the same if her mother came back from the dead. But after a tough solo mission, Lucy decides to take a night to relax and get drunk. She then wakes up to Fairy Tail's hottest and strongest mages in her bed. NAKED! Read to find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1: Who Lucy Wakes Up To

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up feeling heavy, I opened my eyes just to shut them as the Sun blinded me. I had a major headache thanks to the amount of alcohol I drank last night at the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone was celebrating Lisanna's return from the 'dead' for about two weeks now. I usually didn't give into drinking, but I got back from a tough solo mission yesterday and decided I have the right to relax for one night.

Why was I on solo missions? Well because my so called team has been leaving me behind and taking Lisanna on missions. They don't even tell me they are leaving, just grab a mission and get on a train.

I don't hate Lisanna. I'm friends with her and we talk when we can. She is nice and funny, I see why everyone loves her. She feels bad when Team Natsu comes back from a mission and I wasn't with them, so she apologizes.

I don't remember much from last night, just bits and pieces. I remember standing on the bar dancing like a stripper, wrapping my arms around random people's neck and giving them hugs, and more very embarrassing moments.

I felt something move on my belly and I freaked because Natsu was the only person that ever entered my bed, but he hasn't done that in two weeks. My eyes jerked open and took in all of my surroundings. What I saw almost gave me a heart attack.

A blonde man with a lightning shaped scar over his right eye was sleeping on my left shoulder with his arm wrapped around my breasts.

A man with black hair and iron piercings as eyebrows and down his nose, was asleep on my right shoulder with his arm wrapped around my waist.

A black and blue haired man with a black doll tattooed on his face was sleeping on my stomach with his arms running up my sides and hands next my breasts.

Who were these men?

None other than Fairy Tail's hottest and strongest mages.

Laxus! Gajeel! And Bickslow!

AND WE ARE ALL NAKED!

What the hell happened to me last night?

I tried to sit up, but they all tightened their hold on me.

Damn it!

I just layed there for maybe twenty minutes 'til my stomach notified me that it hates me and it was gonna throw everything that is in it back up. I jumped up and push the guys off me, with some resistance, but I got them off me and ran to the toilet just in time for its contents to come up. When the first wave of puke was down I rested my head on the toilet seat and closed my eyes. I was just reminded of my headache. I heard the bed squeak, pretty sure I woke up the guys when I wrestled them out of bed.

I didn't know what they were doing and I didn't care, I was throwing up with a major headache. I felt as if I was being torn apart from the inside out. Wave after wave hit me full force for about an hour before it finally stopped. My mouth tasted horribly and I don't want to know how bad my breath smelled. I jumped in the shower and scrubbed my body of all the sweat and dirt from yesterday's solo missions and my little escapade with the guys, then I scrubbed my mouth clean. When I was satisfied, I got out of the shower.

But then I realized that my clothes are in my closet. And my closet is out there with THEM! I didn't want to go out there with nothing on, but then I realized that they were in bed with me, naked. Meaning we probably. . err. . I mean. . we did do something sexual. So, after a few minutes of thinking of how I shouldn't go out there with only towel, I said to hell with it. I didn't worry about it no more, I wrapped a towel around my body and wrapped a towel around my hair, then walked out to see Laxus watching the TV lacrima in only his boxers, Bickslow shifting through my underwear drawer in his boxers, and Gajeel in my kitchen eating my silverware in his boxers.

I sighed and that got all their attention. "You're finally done, Blondie." Laxus commented and turned back to the lacrima.

"You're blonde too, Spar~ky," I rolled my tongue on the 'r' in sparky and he growled at the nickname.

"Don't call me that, Blondie." Laxus gritted out and turned to glare at me.

"Don't call me that, Sparky," I retorted and then I remember last night and what he wanted me to call him as he pounded into me on my desk. "Or do you want me to call you Lax, like last night." I grinned at his wide eye expression.

"Oh, you asked for it. I'm gonna make you scream my name." Laxus jumped up and tried to pin me.

Key word TRIED.

I jump out of the way and ran to the other side of the room. "Wow. The famous Laxus Dreyar was slower than a sexy blonde in the bedroom," I commented with a sly grin.

What the hell am I doing taunting THE Laxus Dreyar?!

Laxus grinned, then all of the sudden you could feel the rooms pressure increase. I look at Gajeel and he shrugged his shoulder, but when I looked at Bickslow he was grinning like a madman. He knew something I didn't, but what? Then I realized he must be familiar with this sensation, that means. . . I quickly look back at Laxus to see lightening blinding me. Next thing I knew I was on the floor with my hands pinned above my head.

I open my eyes and see Laxus over me grinning at his victory. "In the end, it turns out the famous Laxus Dreyar was faster."

"You're cocky, Sparky." I said just to irritate the sexy, blonde man on me.

He growled, "That, I certainly am." He grinned as he held both my wrists in one of his hands and the other slid down my my body, stopping to pinch and twist my sore nipples. I let out a strangled cry as my senses were overloaded with pain and pleasure. All of the sudden I felt my towels ripped off me and looked to see Laxus throwing the towels to the side. When he was satisfied with me sprawled naked again, he continued his escapade of my body.

I turned my head to look at the other two men in my apartment. Both of them were watching intently, and by the tent in their boxers, they like what they see. I felt something slide in me, I clenched my eyes closed and arched my back at the magnificent pleasure I was getting. Realizing it was Laxus' finger that was giving me that pleasure, and just how wet he has gotten me with his little chase.

"Spar~ky!" I moaned out, knowing it would irritate him.

He growled again and shoved in two more of his digits, continuing to pump them in and out at a frivolous speed. I screamed his name this time and I knew he liked it, because he gave a satisfied grunt. I tried to pull my hands out of his grip, but he wouldn't relent his hold on me. I writhed nonstop as I felt the coil in my stomach get tighter and tighter. I knew I was about to orgasm and Laxus knew too, because his fingers started to have resistance with my womanhood as it tighten. My moans turned into screamed as he relentlessly pump his fingers in and out.

Right as I was about to cum, Laxus pulled out his fingers. I made a strangled cry of dissatisfaction and was about to yell at him. That was before he made a few swift movements to let go of my hands and grabbed my hips, just to shove me down onto his thick, hard cock. That sent me flying over the edge. I was seeing black and white spots as wave after wave of pleasure from my orgasm hit me. Laxus pounded into me as I screamed his name at the overwhelming pleasure.

I wrapped my body around his as he continued his pounding. I heard a low moan from my left. I turned to see two men, that I have completely forgotten, pumping their hard manhoods with their boxers around their ankles. I feel bad for forgetting them, so I dazily wave them over. They followed my orders and walked over to me, never stopping their hand movements.

I look to Laxus and he seems to know what I want, so he pulls out and flips my body over. Pulling me up to my knees, he thrusted back into my wet womanhood. After a minute of fighting the pleasure from overtaking my focus on what I was initially trying to do, I finally lean toward one of the hot men in front of me. From the metal studs running up the male's organ, I'm guessing it was Gajeel.

I open my mouth and lick the head, spreading the precum around. I heard a low moan from above, telling me I was doing something right. I licked up and down his shaft, making sure it was nice and wet for me to slide most of this lengthy cock in my mouth. When I was sure it was nicely lubricated, I took the head in my mouth and sucked. Gajeel's moan was a lot louder this time as I continued to suck and pull more of his cock in my mouth. I wasn't even half way down his shaft when he got the back of my throat, but I push on. I felt as if my throat was on fire, 'till I felt a pop. His head made it past my throat entrance and now it doesn't hurt as much. I pushed on 'till my nose met Gajeel's black pubic hair.

I gave a hard suck, making Gajeel scream out in pleasure. I pulled back 'till just his head was in my mouth, then I went forward again. Just like last time, when he was all in my mouth a suck hard. I repeated this process over and over again.

Laxus picked up his speed and strength, reminding me who is the one that is fucking me. Laxus re angled himself in me and hit my g-spot. I screamed around Gajeel's cock, making him scream. I screamed every time Laxus touched my g-spot, every time I scream, Gajeel screams.

I felt something warm on one of my nipples. I tried my best to look down without stopping what I was doing to Gajeel. I saw black and blue hair out of my peripheral vision and knew it was Bickslow sucking my nipple. I didn't want to leave him out, so I put my hand on his chest and felt all his muscle curves and dips. I followed his ravine of muscles down to his manhood. I pulled his hand away and replaced it with my own. I used his precum to lubricate him and started to pump him.

All of us were in sync. Laxus thrusts into me, pushing me on Gajeel's cock and pushing my arm out to pump Bickslow. We were all moans and groans. The guys were all calling out my name and it made me all the more hotter.

Just hearing them call my name, causes the coil in my stomach tighten faster.

I have never does this before. Never thought I would, but it comes naturally just to pleasure my sexy boys.

WAIT! WHAT?!

Did I just call them MY sexy boys.

What the HELL?!

No way are the three hottest and strongest mages in Fairy Tail MINE.

But just thinking of them as mine. Me, probably the weakest member is Fairy Tail. The guild's blonde bimbo. The girl that tried her hardest, just to end up a failure. Me, having these three men protect me as they love me, made me happy.

That feeling of happiness, to be with these three hotties, undid me. I had an orgasm that hit harder than the last. My body spasmed and jerked as the pleasure took over.

But through all that I could tell I started a chain reaction. My walls squeezing Laxus tightly, sent him over the edge with me and he thrusted into me one last time before he cummed. I screamed around Gajeel and the vibrations sent him over the edge, he buried himself in my throat before he cummed, I swallowed all of his hot seed. Finally, I squeezed Bickslow as I pumped him and it sent him over the edge, he thrusted his hips up into my hand before he cummed all over it.

Laxus and Gajeel pulled out of me and I let go of Bickslow. We all softly fell back on the floor, breathing heavily to catch our breaths.

"Oh. My. God." I breathed out. "I can't believe. . I just did that. . . With three . . of the hottest. . . And strongest. . . Mages in Fairy Tail. . ." I said in between gasps of air.

"You. . Can't believe that. . . Then obviously you. . . Don't remember. . . Last night. . . And all the . . . Different positions. . . We did. . " Bickslow gasped out, grinning at me like the pervert he is.

I crawled over him and put his head in my lap. I looked him in the eyes. "I really want to. . . Remember last night. . . I want to remember. . . Being with you . . And Gajeel. . . And Laxus." I say with the utmost sincerity I can. I smile at him, then I turn and smile at Laxus and Gajeel.

I turn back to Bickslow and I have him a soft kiss. Not the over dominating, sex crazed kissed, but a simple lip lock and he kissed me back. When I pulled away he had a surprised look on his usually grinning face. I look up to Laxus and Gajeel and they had the same expressions. I gave them a soft smile and slowly got up. I gently laid Bickslow's head on the floor.

"I don't know about you guys, but, even if I was drunk, I felt something." I smiled at them. "I know it may sound girly, 'I felt something special, let's be together forever,' I know, but you guys are the only ones that has shown me any emotion besides pity at the guild. That, I am grateful for, and I would say that it was great and let you guys go scott free. But I felt something I have never felt before and I just hope you guys feel the same." I look at the floor, when they don't say anything for a while, I felt tears swell in the corner of my eyes.

Please! Oh, Please! Say you'd guys did! Please!

I look to each one, silently begging them to say something. Their once surprised expression was replaced with emotionless masks. My heart dropped to my feet.

No! Please! Don't leave me after what we did.

Still nothing from any of them. I finally let the tears fall.

I was so stupid. Why would they want anything to do with me. A weak, blonde bimbo that everyone is forgetting even exist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know why I said that, I just did. Now that I hear what I just said, I know it was stupid to say. Sorry" I whispered, I slowly and calmly walk to the bathroom. I softly closed the door behind me and locked it. "You guys can leave now." I shouted just loud enough for them to hear me through the door. I walk to the furthest side of the bathroom, away from the door that blocked off the men I thought they may actually care for me. I remember more about last night.

They were gentle with me last night. Bickslow was the one that took my virginity, his touch was always soft. None of them were rough with me when we first started, they were gentle and kind. They were only rough when we were three rounds in the wonderful night. I thought they cared.

How stupid was I?

I curl in a ball in the corner, and hide my face between my knees.

"I must still be drunk if I actually thought they would care for me." I thought, but didn't realized I said it out loud.

 **Laxus' POV**

I don't believe it did she actually say she cared.

Me, the guy that had her turned to stone when I tried to take over Fairy Tail. The guy that made her fight Bickslow and called her a blonde bimbo.

I don't believe it.

I was looking at Lucy, but I wasn't seeing her. I saw her mouth move, but didn't retain what she said.

What am I just doing just sitting here? Do I get up and go to her? Or do I say something? Or both?

What? What should I do?

Lucy made me feel funny when she came near me, but I was scared. Scared she would be like the ones that only wanted my power or like the ones that feared me.

After my Old Man gave me a second chance I tried hard to be less frightening, but it never worked everyone was still scared of me. I didn't want her scared of me. I tried hard to make it seem I wasn't there to hurt them, for her. The small encounters I had with her, she never looked or acted scared, she even said that she has forgiven me since I decided to be a part of the family.

Whatever that means.

Only when I heard the soft click did I snap out of my thoughts. I came back to myself and looked around, but didn't see Lucy.

Seeing the bathroom door closed and hearing the lock slide in place did I realize I was in my thoughts longer than I. . well . . thought.

I looked at the other two and saw expressions that were hard to read, even for me. I stood up and grabbed my boxers, putting them on. I waited for the other two to put their boxers on and I was about to say something when I heard her shout, "You guys can leave now."

My heart dropped.

She wants us to leave.

Damn it! I messed up! AGAIN!

But when I heard her whisper that one thought my heart completely shattered. "I must still be drunk if I actually thought they would care for me."

 **Gajeel's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears.

Did she really just say what I dreamt of her saying?

Yes the Black Steel Gajeel has had a soft spot for the busty blonde since she first smiled at me when I joined Fairy Tail. She smiled and said 'Welcome to the Fairy Tail Family". I just knew she truly meant it like she completely forgot I beat her to a bloody pulp.

I looked at Lucy. She was standing in the middle of the room completely naked. Her lips and breast are swollen, hickeys and bite marks scattered across her body, and bruises from our fingers are seen on her hips, thighs, and wrists. I would have felt bad putting some on her if it wasn't for her screams of pleasure she made during the mind boggling sex.

Well, should I go to her or something? Or do I just sit here and let one of the others handle it?

I don't know what to do. I never had someone tell me that, let alone actually feel it. And one thing I know about the Celestial mage is she always tells how she truly feels.

It kinda scares me. She said she felt something and I believe her because I feel it too. Ever since I joined Fairy Tail I just felt this pull towards her and I somehow am always close to her whether I know it or not.

People were always frightened of me even at Phantom Lord. Trying to keep a tough armor on like Metalicana taught me to, turned me in the most feared in my old guild. But when I came to Fairy Tail I tried to change that. I would of course have my tough guy act, but I would help my fellow guild mates. The guild mates that have become my family.

I came crashing back to the real world when I heard a door close and the lock click into place. Looking around the room I didn't see Lucy anymore.

I looked at the other two and saw expressions that were unreadable. When I saw Laxus putting on his boxers I followed suit. I stood up and grabbed my boxers, putting them on. I waited for the other two to put their boxers on and than I heard her shout, "You guys can leave now."

My heart clenched and became heavy.

Fucking Hell! I fucked up! AGAIN!

But when I heard her whisper that one thought my heart just shattered. "I must still be drunk if I actually thought they would care for me."

 **Bickslow's POV**

My perception of the world froze.

Di-did she just say what I thought she said? Or is it just my mind playing tricks on me?

After she beat me in the fight during Laxus' and the Thunder Legion's Fairy Tail take over, she has opened my eyes even from under my helmet. She always smiled at me and said 'Good morning' or 'Hey, Bickslow' whenever she passed me. She stood up for me when someone said some bullshit about me or the Thunder Legion. She made me feel apart of the family, even if it's for brief moments.

My heart swelled when she asked ME, of all people, to take her virginity. Only on one condition though, I had to let her see my eyes. When I tried to fight her on it she just shut me up with a very heated kiss and took off my helmet herself. I kept my eyes shut when she threw the helmet to the side, I was afraid she'd change her mind about letting me have the honor of taking her virginity if I let her see my eyes. She was totally aware of what I could do.

No one trusted me because of my eyes and what they could do. I have them under control, but that never stopped people from feeling uncomfortable when I didn't have my helmet on over my eyes. The only person that ever truly trusted me when it came to my eyes was Laxus. He never care if I had the helmet on or off, because he trusted me not to use them on him.

So when she begged me to open my eyes, and after hesitantly doing so, I was almost brought to tears when she looked me straight in the eyes and told they were amazing. She traced my doll tattoo in the middle of my face and the little swirls at the end of my eyes. She was so loving and she didn't take her eyes of mine when I took her virginity or any other time after that.

She made me feel loved like no else before and comfortable with having no helmet on.

So when she said she felt the same feeling I felt, I was so shocked I couldn't move. I just stared up at her from my position at her feet and took in the beauty that is her.

The sun that shone through the window gave her that glow that girls usually get after sex, but hers is much brighter. I see a lot of the hickeys and bite marks we left on her. I would be feeling really bad about putting some of those bite marks on her, but the way she screamed and moans when I bit down made me not feel so bad.

I saw her say something, but didn't hear it as I was too busy regaling in last night's memories. I must have been too caught up in the memories because I didn't see her move, but when she closed the door and I heard the lock click, I came back to the real world. Looking up, then around the room I didn't see Lucy anymore.

I saw the unreadable expressions that were on the others faces. Then I noticed Laxus putting on his boxers and I followed suit. I stood up and put on my boxers. I waited for the other two to put their boxers on and than I heard her shout, "You guys can leave now."

My whole being just felt like it got smashed by a hammer.

WHAT?! NO!

I can't lose the one girl that made me feel normal!

I saw the others stiffen and their unreadable masks turned into masks of despair. Their enhanced hearing must of caught something I didn't.

"What? What did she say?" I demanded in a whisper. My voice sounded frantic, but I didn't care. If by the their own facial expressions I assumed they felt the same as me about Lucy. I turned to Laxus and looked him in the eyes, putting all of my desperation in one look. After a night like last night and the years of know each other I don't care how he sees me. "Please Laxus what did she say?"

 **Laxus' POV**

I knew my face showed my despair when Bickslow looked at me and turned frantic. "What? What did she say?" I inside hurt when I heard how his voice demanded to know what was wrong. He looked me straight in the eyes knowing I wouldn't care if he did because I trusted him with his magic, he looked at me with desperate eyes, "Please Laxus what did she say?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the dining room table. Gajeel and Bickslow silently followed behind me and sat on different sides of the wooden square table. I looked at both of them and sighed again. "Apparently by not answering her she thought we didn't feel the same and locked herself in the bathroom. I know Gajeel heard what I did when she was in there."

"And what was that?" Bickslow said looking at us both with a neutral expression.

"She said 'I must still be drunk if I actually thought they would care for me.'" Gajeel said in a monotoned voice, clearly hurt by those words. The same emotion flashed through Bickslow's eyes and if I could see my own I'm sure I would see the same thing.

Taking a deep breath, "Alright how are we gonna do this? Because clearly we all feel the same about blondie. We all felt the pull towards her, but just royally fucked up."

Gajeel grunted and Bickslow groaned. Bickslow ran his hairs through his hair, frustratingly. "Well. how the hell are we gonna fix that? I can't lose the one girl that isn't afraid of my eyes and make me feel normal!" Bickslow suddenly burst out, scowling.

"Relax man. You're not the only one that can't lose her because of how she treats us." Gajeel grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

I let out another sigh, leaning my elbows on the table and laying my head in my hands.

I don't know how to fix this. I can't loose my mate.

Wait! WHAT?!

I just called Lucy my mate! But if she was my mate then why are my instincts not telling me these other males are threats. A Dragonslayer is suppose to be very protective of their mates and be aggressive against any male that comes in close contact with said mate.

I growled, which got the others attention. "My instincts are telling me she is my mate, but I don't see either of you as threats. What is wrong here?" I lifted my head and stared into Gajeel's eyes. He was raised by a dragon himself so he should know what's wrong with this picture.

Gajeel scowled. "You see her as a mate too?" It was my turn to scowl now.

He saw her as a mate?

He then turned to Bickslow. "What about you? How do you see Bunny Girl?" Gajeel's deep voice rasped out as he asked our non-Dragonslayer.

Bickslow's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not sure, but my whole being is telling me not to lose her. Like I would be only half myself without her." He stared hard at the table in front of him trying to work out how to explain how he sees Blondie. "I never had this feeling before, like my magic feels like it finally found what it has been missing. My reserves feel brighter, stronger than it was before yesterday. It's not just me she is affecting, but my magic. But I know very little of my magic, so I can't place what is happening."

True, me and the Seith Mage have been looking for any books or any person that has information on Seith magic since we first met. So far there has been very little information and even less people that know anything of Seith magic.

I looked at Gajeel with a blank state. "So you know what's happening?"

He just looked at me with his own blank mask. "Yes."

Bickslow went from staring at the table to staring at Gajeel. "Well? What's going on here?"

After a second of hesitation, Gajeel let out a sigh full of an emotion I can't identify. "My dragon told me of this once. Said it was so rare that it could possibly be a millennium between these occurrences." I raised an eyebrow at that, but he just continued. "Its called The Four Seal Mates. Where two very rare magic users and two Dragonslayers come together. It's always one female to three males, that never changes. Each male mates with the female then the males sees each others as the protectors of their female. They don't see each other as threats, but allies. Metalicana said that they're not something to take lightly, as the four mates come together they enhance each other's magic a hundredfold. Something in the our magic weaves together and creates something very powerful, something to rival all the Magic Council members combined."


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Out of the Bathroom

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long, and late, update it's just I didn't think my story was that great til you people asked for more, so when I went to go write this chapter I drew a complete blank on what to write and my hectic life didn't help much. I have no story line as of yet I'm just writing a thought I had for Lucy, but I will accept ideas if you readers want a scenario you want to see. . . er. . . read. I do have a busy life so can't promise updates often, but I'll certainly do my best!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 _How long have I been sitting here?_

I know it's been long enough for my tears to be crusted on my face and my joints past the point of pain that they're numb. I uncurled myself from the corner of my bathroom and exhaled harshly at my muscle strain to move.

 _Have I really been here that long?_

After running into the bathroom, I cried myself to sleep in the corner furthest from the door. My mind went crazy with sadness and embarrassment of what happened.

Why did I say that to them? Why couldn't they love me back? I shouldn't have opened my mouth, I should've just let them leave and not mention it again. Why couldn't they love me back? I shouldn't have drank anything, maybe last night wouldn't have happened, or this morning. Why couldn't they love me back?

I didn't realize until way later that I saw something these thoughts had in common. I, Lucy Heartfilia,was in love with those three big, sexy, dumb-dumbs I call men.

I slowly got up, because my muscles were sore as fuck and i was trying not to make any sounds incase they were still out there. When I, finally, managed to get fully standing, I couldn't help but arch my back and the sound of my joints cracking filled the air and I couldn't really the sigh of relief that escaped my mouth.

 _Well, there goes my plan of being quiet._

I gave another sigh but one in contemp, hoping that they left a while ago so I don't have to face them. I grab another towel from the cupboard and wrap myself tightly then, almost, ripped the door open.

 _Just rip the band-aid off._

At first I saw no one and didn't hear anything, but when I walked into the kitchen all three of them were sitting around my dining room table. I was startled when they all stood up at once and looked at me, my body stiffened and I was just about to run back to lock myself in the bathroom again but a hand gently grabbed my upper arm to stop me.

"Please Lucy, hear us out. It's not what you think." Gajeel's deep baritone sounded throughout my apartment. I slowly looked up to see that it was Bickslow holding my arm.

"Please Lucy, we do care, more than you know. Please hear us out." Bickslow whispered quite desperately as he begged me with both his words and eyes. I look into each one of their eyes to confirm their sincerity and was shocked to see Laxus and Gajeel both looking at me with such pleading eyes.

I sigh. "Fine, but please if you're trying to let me down gently just leave and don't bother I don't want to hear it." My voice sounded dead, which surprised me but didn't, like I knew it would be that way but didn't believe it until I heard it. I walk over to the table and sit in a seat furthest away from all three of them.

"No, that's not what this is about. We want to talk to you about what you said earlier." Laxus finally spoke up and with his words i stiffened.

What are they gonna make fun of me and tell what i said was stupid or girly and that I need to grow up? I scorned myself for even thinking that, because even if they did hurt me in the past they are no longer those guys anymore, they are men worthy of the Fairy Tail name. I forced myself to relax and ask what he means.

"You weren't the only one that felt something last night, Lucy. We all felt it too." I didn't realize i was staring at the table until my head snapped up to look at laxus for what he said. "I see you as my mate, someone my dragon instincts are screaming at me to protect and love. Same goes for Gajeel." I turn to see Gajeel nod his head in confirmation.

"And I see you as my other half. I feel whole now, as if I was only half of myself every moment before being with you." Bickslow's voice became a low and desperate plea to try and convince me he's honest in what he's saying. He leans over the table and grabs one of my hands and holds it gently as he rubs circles on the back of my hand.

I stare into his eyes, then Gajeel's, then Laxus' they all were pleading for me to believe them, and if I'm being honest with myself i do believe them. After a moment I squeeze Bickslow's hand and he squeezed back.

"Don't you idiots scare me like that again or I swear I'll unleash every one of my celestial keys on your ass' so fast you won't be able to say 'Hot, kinky sex'" They all chuckled. "Now, can one of you explain what you were talking about. Mates? Other half?" I leaned forward curious of what they were gonna say.

Gajeel spoke up this time. "It's something my dragon told me about. Three males, typically two dragon slayers and one rare magic user, are mated to one female who is another rare magic user. It's called The Four Sealed Mates, were with all their magic combined could rival the entire magic council." My jaw dropped.

A magic that could rival the entire magic council? That can't be right, can it?

"Annnnnd you three think that we're The Four Sealed Mates?" I asked. My body filling with both excitement and wonder at the possibility that these three men are bound to me just as much as i am to them.

"Well seeing as two dragon slayers aren't tearing each other part and another male is somehow still alive, all for one female. Yeah, I think we're The Four Sealed Mates." Gajeel's snarky attitude made me frown.

"Well, soorrrry Mr. Grouch. I was just asking a question." I snapped back and I saw Gajeel slightly flinch but I won't say anything about it because they're already showing their vulnerable side. I exhale to let everything drain out of me. I gently release Bickslow's hand and I slowly stand up to my full height, which isn't very much compared to them. I round the table and sit sideways in Gajeel's lap so I can face him, I run my fingers through his hair and he started to purr softly in enjoyment. "I'm sorry, I just needed to reassure myself about something."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for short chapter. This was to let y'all know I'm still alive. I have had testing and family drama to deal with and believe me it does sound like a whole lot but with a crazy ass grandma hovering over your shoulder and blaming you for everything that goes wrong in her life will make you will to write diminish greatly. Anyway, hope you guys like it. Please review for more.**


End file.
